


Happy To Help You

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Happy is fucking adorable, I Love To Cuss, Reader is a bad ass, Some talk of killing, talk of former abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You keep running into Happy and he takes it as a sign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy it! <3

"No no, c'mon not today." I sighed and banged my head against the steering wheel my fucking car was going to be the death of me. It has decided to die in the middle of no where and I really can't walk all the way home. I'm five months pregnant and supposed to be taking it easy because of the heat. I blew out a sigh and called the Teller Morrow because they can do tows. I got told that they would be here in the next twenty minutes and I got out of the car to pace. My back was killing me and I wanted to just be home. Sure enough twenty minutes later there was a truck in the distance. A man jumped covered in tattoos with a bald head jumped out and walked over to me.  
"Uh F/N L/N?" I nodded and he held out a form for me to sign. "You can wait in the truck while I load up, Its to hot for you to be standing around." He was looking at my baby bump and I felt the baby kick.  
"Thank you. I appreciate you coming to rescue me." He nodded and I went to sit down. I had to do an awkward jump because I am only 5'5 and the truck was lifted at least I didn't land on my ass. He got my piece of junk car loaded up and got into the truck.  
"Is there anywhere you need me to drop you off at so you don't have to wait at TM?"  
"Uh no, I'm uh i'm fine hanging out at TM until my car is done. Thank you though." He looked at me from the side of his eye and just nodded.  
"You're very polite." He announced and I smiled slightly.  
"Well yeah, you're doing me a favor what did you expect?"  
"Most people don't talk to me, I guess I'm scary."  
"Clowns are scary, you are interesting." I told him and he chuckled.  
"How come you didn't call your old man to come save you?"  
"I don't have one. It's just me and the little girl here." I told him as I rubbed my belly.  
"The guy who helped with that?" I laughed a little.  
"He doesn't believe its his so i gave him an out and he took it. I don't need him." He nodded and looked over at me  
"How old are you?" I turned my head.  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"Why don't you want to tell me?"  
"I'm 25, and because I hear that I'm to old to be making this mistake when people ask me that."  
"I'm not really one to talk about mistakes, I have done some fucked up shit. I think you're brave to be willing to do this alone. If I give you my number will you use it if you need anything?"  
"Honestly? No probably not. I've been alone since I was 12 sir. I don't do people very well."  
"Happy" He said and I just looked at him "My name is Happy."  
"You know my name already but it's nice to meet you." We pulled up to TM and he handed me a card with him name and number on it followed by a smiley face. I took the card and slid it into my bag to never be seen again. My car just overheated and needed some fluids so it was a quick fix thankfully. I peeked into the garage before I left and yelled at Happy "Thanks for the ride Happy!" He yelled back  
"Call me!" I laughed and walked away.  
  
I was minding my own business trying to put a 24 pack of water in my cart when I get scolded "What the hell are you doing?" I looked up  
"Oh. You. I'm putting some fuckin water in my cart what does it look like?" He nudged me out of the way. "Hey! Happy I can do that." He gave me a look that probably should have scared me but I just raised my brow at him. "You're not gonna scare me, but that's a nice effort. Thanks for the help." I said as I walked away from him... Well I thought I had but he was following me and I turned to look at him. "Can I help you?" He nodded  
"You can let me help you" He smiled and I shook my head at him.  
"Thanks but no. I'm great on my own." He scowled and continued to follow me around. "Don't you have shopping of your own to do?" He shook his head and I saw a woman with dark hair walking over to us.  
"Hap you wandered off do I need to get you a leash?" She said and I snickered.  
"You can have him back really." She looked me up and down before answering  
"Is he following you around for a reason?"  
"Uh because he can't take no for an answer." I gave him a look and he shook his head.  
"She was lifting heavy shit Gem, I know her and she isn't the smartest when it comes to her pride." I turned to gape at him.  
"You most certainly do not 'know me' you dick. Back off or I'll have to hurt you." The lady started to laugh and Happy looked at her.  
"Did she just call me a dick? No ones done that before."  
"I believe that she did and I also believe that you shouldn't upset pregnant women Hap." She patted his shoulder and looked at me. "I'm Gemma and I would like to thank you for letting me witness someone calling Happy a dick." she smiled at me.  
"F/N L/N, you're welcome, can I go now I got a kid to feed." I pointed at the belly and she laughed  
"Sure, IF you want help with anything you can call me at TM or-" She gave me her card "Call my cell." I took the card and nodded. I turned to a frowning Happy.  
"It's not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but I don't want any help. I'm in this alone, I know that and I'm fine with that so just let it go alright?" I sighed and finished my shopping. I got out to my car and put my purse in the front seat, I jumped when Happy was there holding my case of water. "You are such a weirdo you know that? Fine you know what fucking fine!" I popped the trunk and he set it in there and I banged my head on the car in frustration. I looked up a minute later and the cart and Happy were gone, all my stuff was loaded and I saw Happy sitting on a motorcycle a few feet away. "Thank you!" I yelled and he ignored me so I got in my car a drove home, halfway there I noticed that he was behind me and I groaned. He wasn't gonna like the fact that I live in the most unsafe neighborhood in town with the most unsafe neighbors. _Oh well maybe he shouldn't be following me_ I thought snarkily. I pulled into my duplex driveway and he parked at the curb. My neighbor was 'cooking' again and the chemical smell was permeating the whole block. _Great_  
"You're kidding me right?" I looked at him.  
"What?" I asked and pulled a mask out of my purse so that I didn't breath it in.  
"You can't stay here." I gave him a blank stare  
"I have been for a year now and it's working out just fine." He looked annoyed.  
"Fine, you wanna stay here that's fine." He pulled out his phone and called someone I couldn't hear most of it but I did get a clean up and to hurry up. Twenty minutes later we were in my kitchen putting my crap away when I heard yelling and banging coming from next door. I went to investigate and I saw 5 big guys dragging my neighbor and his friend out of the house to load them into a truck. Then the guys brought out a few barrels that I figured had to be the cooking equipment because the smell was starting to diminish. A guy with curly hair walked over to me and I felt Happy behind me.  
"Got it all cleaned out brother, we'll take care of this if you wanna stay here?" He nodded and I shook my head  
"He's leaving. I have to start packing"  
"Packing?"  
"That was Darby's guy and now he knows that I am friends with the people who took down his biggest cook house I'm not staying here to be fucking killed." I went to go inside but the guy with the curly hair grabbed my arm. I turned around and punched him in the face. "Don't touch me!" I knew I over reacted but there were to many people trying to do to many things right now and I was freaking out about Darby. "I'm sorry I punched you" I told the guy and he nodded "Just why can't you leave me alone Happy? I was fine."  
"You don't have to be alone anymore. I just want to- fuckin make you safe and take care of you and shit. Don't ask me why because I don't fucking know. I just have to." I sighed and looked at him  
"Fine, but you get to stay and wait for Darby with me then, That will at least hopefully keep me alive."  
"He's not that cruel he wouldn't kill a pregnant woman." Curly said and I looked at him  
"You have no idea what he is capable of when it comes to cruelty." A few of the other guys walked over and I recognized one of them. "Opie?" He looked up  
"Baby girl? Holy shit how are you?" I shrugged  
"I'm ok, how are you? What are you doing here?"  
"You two know each other?" Happy interjected and I nodded  
"I go up to cook and clean for his dad once a week, I'm going up tomorrow so I'll tell him that you look good Ope." He nodded and Happy frowned  
"How do you know Piney?" I looked at him in exasperation  
"If you really wanna know I worked at this old strip club that he frequented and we became friends. Happy now?" Opie cringed and I gave him an apologetic look.  
"Not really." He mumbled and I ignored him  
"So Ope what are you doing here?"  
"Uh Happy called for a home cooker clean up, the Son's are all about keeping Charming drug free." I nodded and understood as I turned to look at Happy.  
"You're under no _obligation_ to help me. I appreciate you cleaning up my neighbor for me but all of you need to go now. Opie it was great to see you again and I'll be up to visit your pop tomorrow." I walked past Happy and went inside to close and lock my door. I sighed when I saw that after an hour he hadn't left he was sitting on my porch. I opened the door and looked at him before I waved him inside.  
"It's not about obligation. I can't not help you. Stop shutting me out." I looked up at him and shrugged.  
" I don't want to let you in and then you leave. I can't just lean on you Happy even if you want me to. I'll try to be a bit more open minded when it come to asking for help but that's about all I can do." He nodded  
"That'll work for now."  
"I have to get ready for work. Don't you have some more drug busts to make?" I smiled softly and he gave me a small one back  
"I do have something to take care of, I'll see you later." He quickly kissed the top of my head and left.  
  
I was alone at the animal shelter since I was the one who pulled the night shift short straw. I liked being alone with the animals because I could play with them and hold them when they were scared, it was a great part time job to have. The bell rang on the outside door and I went to look, there were two men that I didn't get a good look at because there was a very badly bleeding pit bull that needed my attention. I swung the door open and ushered them inside. I looked at the men and sighed. The curly haired guy and the blonde one from earlier.  
"Who made him fight?" I asked in a dangerous tone.  
"We found him at Darby's when we went to talk to him. Can you save him?"  
"I'll do what I can but I'm not a vet so I can't promise anything. Three hours and countless stitches later the dog was stable. I asked Tig (The curly haired guy) what he was gonna call him and he said Reaper. So that's what I put on the chart. "You can come get him in a few days, he needs to get shots, antibiotics, and do you want to have him fixed?" He nodded and I told him he could come check on him tomorrow if he wanted to. He asked how much it would be and I told him that it would be determined when he came to pick him up and that they would work out payments if he needed it.  
"Happy's worried about you. He thinks that you put to much strain on yourself." The blonde guy said and I looked at him  
"Look-" I paused because I didn't know his name.  
"Jax"  
"Alright, look Jax I'll tell you like I told Hap, I've been alone since I was 12 and that isn't something that just changes overnight. I told him that I would try and he said that was fine but if he can't handle it then he can walk. I'm not gonna stop him."  
"Who screwed with you so much that you don't want to let anyone in?" I looked him dead in the eye.  
"Who hasn't?" Tig stepped forward and rubbed the dogs head and then he looked at me.  
"He's been through a lot in his life but he still let me bring him here to get healed, he didn't try to run from me. And when I take him home, he will still let me love him even if he is scared that I'll hurt him." I sighed and shook my head.  
"He's braver than I am Tig. Tell Hap to stay away if he can't handle me how I am." He nodded and looked at me with sad eyes.  
"If that's what you want." I nodded and watched as they walked out to the front.  
"You're a good boy Reaper, He'll take good care of you." I kissed his nose and went to lock the door behind the guys.  
There was a knock on the back door a while later and I went to see who it was. _Darby_ I backed away from the door as he kicked it in and stormed towards me.  
"I really didn't mind you living next to my cook house F/N because I thought I could trust you." He pinned me to the wall by my throat. "I won't hurt your baby so don't worry about that but I am gonna have to teach you a lesson." He gripped me tighter and lifted me off the ground as he punched me in the face. I was trying to claw at his hands because I couldn't breathe. He punched me again and dropped me to the floor. "Remember this the next time you send the Sons to talk to me. And also remember that your baby won't be as safe next time." He left me there gasping with a bloody nose, split lip, and the eye and right side of my face bruised and swollen, there was also a cut on my cheek. I knew that this would happen, I told Happy that I was gonna be in trouble for his involvement so I was going to hide from him until my face healed. I didn't need him causing me anymore problems and I was not gonna let my baby get hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

I managed to hide from Happy really well for about three days. I went to Piney's like I planned and he seemed fine to not ask about what happened to me. When Happy knocked on the door but I didn't answer and I figured that maybe he got the hint and would leave me alone so I went to the store to get something for dinner. I was walking through the door when I saw him sitting in my kitchen.   
"What happened to your face?" he looked mad.  
"What are you doing in my kitchen?" I asked him just as mad.  
"What happened to your fucking face F/N?"  
"What are you doing in my Goddamn kitchen Happy?" He looked very un amused with my antics so I sighed. "I told you that Darby would be pissed at me didn't I? He said this is my lesson for sending the Sons to talk to him and that he'd kill my baby next time I did it."  
"You didn't answer the door and I was worried. Piney said that you came by to see him but that you weren't yourself and I wanted to know what that meant since you asked him not to tell me."  
"I didn't want you involved in my life anymore then you've already tried to be. I was trying to lick my wounds Hap, He hurt my pride when he tossed me around like a rag doll." I didn't hear him get up but I felt his hand under my chin so I looked at him. His usually cold eyes were alight with rage as he assessed the damage.   
"This is my fault and I'll take care of it. I'm sorry that he hurt you. You're stuck with me F/N I'm not leaving you on your own so get used to seeing me. I'll be back in a few hours try to get some rest." He kissed the top of my head and left. He never did tell me how he got in but I figured that he wouldn't. I was sitting on my couch a few hours later pretending to read but really over thinking when I felt the couch dip and an arm wrap around me.  
"Stop it. Everything's fine." He pulled me to the side so that I was leaning against him. "See? Not so hard right?"  
"You smell like dogs." I told him and he laughed.  
"I had to get a few pit bulls over to Tig's house before I came back. He told me what you said and I hope that you know it's not that easy to get rid of me."  
"Oh, I kinda figured that when you broke into my house dear." I tilted my head and looked up at him. "I guess that I should be freaked out that you're so bossy but I know that If I honestly told you to leave that you would."  
"Most people I meet are scared of me, they try to avoid me, why aren't you?"   
"Why would I be? Give me one reason why I should be."  
"I kill people, a lot of people F/N and I don't even feel bad for it."  
"Do you have a good reason for doing it?"  
"Th-That's not the point! I'm a killer!"  
"That is exactly the point. I'm not going to be scared of someone who does whats right even if it is killing people, and you said it you're a killer not a _murderer_. So that answered my question." He looked at me for a long minute  
"Who did you kill?"   
"My father. He was beating on me for the millionth time and I was ready for him. I stabbed him in the chest 6 times." I rubbed my stomach as baby girl kicked me. I took his hand and let him feel it. He rubbed it and then looked at me.  
"Each person I killed was a threat to me or someone that I care for. That includes you and her now so I promise that you will always be safe." I nodded and put my hand on his.   
"I may not look like much but I can kick some serious ass when I'm not pregnant." He laughed   
"I remember, you punched Tig so hard." I smiled and shook my head.  
"I'd blame the pregnancy hormones but that would be a lie. I would've punched him either way. " baby girl kicked again and he felt rubbed at the spot.   
"What are you gonna name her?" I shrugged  
"I haven't thought about it, I still have a few months to go but I guess I should huh?" He nodded "Oh, there is still spaghetti left if you want some." He smiled  
"You don't have to feed me."  
"What else do you do with strays? Feed em and give em water." he gave me a look and I just smiled.   
"I'm a stray?"  
"Well technically I'd be the stray since you saved me from the side of the road, but you followed me home so it works for right now." I reached out for his hand and he took it as he stood up. "Food?" He nodded and followed me into the kitchen. He ate and then got a call.   
"I have to go, Darby won't be coming around to mess with you so get some rest and keep the doors locked." I nodded and leaned up to kiss his cheek.   
"Catch ya later Hap, get some sleep at some point." He just smirked as he left. I sighed and went to bed after I locked up. I had to work early and it was gonna be a long day since I worked at the vets office tomorrow night too.  
  
  
I was working at the 'Health Nut' health food store stocking the shelves with healthy crap that I should be taking but refuse to because I'm still alive without it.  
"F/N?" I looked over   
"Jesus are you guys everywhere?" I smiled at Jax  
"I guess so. How long have you been working here?"   
"A few months now maybe seven? Hey, I remember you." I pointed at the kid he was with and reached back to toss him something off the shelf. "Shipment just came in." He smiled awkwardly and nodded.  
"Thanks." I nodded and went back to working.  
"Does Hap know you're here?" I looked back at Jax and straightened my back since it was killing me.  
"No, He doesn't know what I do all the time."   
"So you have two jobs, and you go up to Piney's once a week?" I nodded.  
"I also work at the school on Wednesdays and during the summer teaching art classes, I used to teach a class at the community center but kickboxing will have to wait until I'm not preggo. Is that a problem?" He just looked at me.  
"How are you gonna manage all that with a baby?" I smirked  
"Why do you think I've been working four plus jobs since I was fifteen? I have savings to live off of until I feel like I'm ready to go back to work."   
"If you have savings why are you living in that dumpy house?" I glared at him  
"Because it's cheap Jax that's how savings works. If i lived in a nice place I'd be alone _and_ have nothing to live off of once my kid is born." He looked sad and I didn't need his pity. "Why do you care? I'm doing what I've always done and its working just fine."  
"Happy worries about you working one job and going up to see Piney, how would he feel when he finds out you work two other jobs on top of that?" I shrugged  
"My decisions aren't based on how Happy would feel Jax, Its on how much i'm willing to do for myself and my kid, she comes first now." The kid Jax was with came back after he had paid for his stuff and was watching me.  
"You're the girl that Happy's been talking about?" I shrugged.   
"I dunno, if she punched Tig and would make him rip his hair out if he had any than probably." I went back to stocking the shelves while they both chuckled. It's not my fault that he worries about me. I'm just trying to do the best that I can.  
"Don't work to hard darlin' I'll be seeing you later." Jax called out and I grimaced but said   
"Ok, Bye!"  
  
  
It was late, like two in the morning late when there was a knock on the door. I pulled back the blinds to see Tig, Jax, and a frowning Happy. I sighed and opened the door.  
"Well look who it is. You here to get Reaper?" Tig nodded and I went to get him from the back. He was wagging his tail and banging his cone into everything that he could. "Ok, I'm gonna change his bandages in front of you so that you can watch and then I'll give you the instructions." I walked him through all the steps and told him the easiest and best ways "Alright instructions. rub this on his wounds and change the bandages twice a day until the tube is gone and make sure to keep the cone on until after you bring him back in three weeks for his check up. Depending on how the vet feels he is doing will depend on if the cone can come off, you can take it off to scratch and pet him for a few minutes each day just make sure he doesn't get at his stitches." Tig nodded and I handed him the leash and bent down to kiss Reaper. "Be good baby, I'll miss you!" I knew that Tig had come in to pay earlier just didn't pick him up because he didn't have a car with him so I didn't worry about getting money from him. I had felt Happy's eyes on me the whole time and I finally looked up at him.  
"What?" I snapped and he narrowed his eyes slightly. Jax stepped forward and I gave him a look before I looked back at Hap. "You never asked what I do with my time, if you don't like it that is just to bad." Happy made a noise that sounded like a growl which mad Tig and Jax go outside.   
"I didn't think I had to ask if you worked twelve jobs F/N and I really don't like when you make it seem like I'm trying to control you. I just worry and I want you to be taking care of yourself and baby girl, just because you worked that much when you weren't pregnant doesn't mean its safe to do it now." He said in his gravelly voice.  
"I know that and in two weeks I'll only be working here and going to check on Piney. I do know what I'm doing sometimes Happy." I said in a calmer voice than before. Maybe I wasn't being fair to him and I wanted to be. I stepped closer to him and gave him a hug. "I know you're not controlling and I'm sorry that I made you feel that way, I just am not used to anyone caring like that." He hugged me and put his chin on my head.   
"What time do you get off?" He asked and I looked at the clock.   
"Uh two and a half hours." He nodded and went outside for a minute, I saw a truck drive off and he came back in. "Wasn't that your ride?" He shook his head.  
"I brought my bike but I figured I could hang out until you get off." I smiled and nodded at him   
"At some point I wanna go get some baby crap, I haven't gotten any yet." I grimaced   
"Why not?"  
"Because I hate shopping and only make myself when I absolutely have to." he nodded   
"Maybe if I go with you it won't seem so bad?" I laughed and he looked serious.  
"You wanna go looking in baby stores?" He shrugged and nodded.  
"I think it's be pretty not awful to get some stuff for her." He rubbed my belly and I smiled at him.  
"Well if I don't have to go alone it might not be so bad. But you know that you-"  
"I volunteered to go. You didn't ask me to. If i didn't want to I wouldn't have said anything." He sighed and looked down at me. I nodded and smiled   
"Ok then." I tugged him into the back so that I could do some paperwork and found him an hour later playing with the kittens that someone had abandoned in front of the office yesterday. "Well damn, that's an adorable sight." He looked up and grinned at me.   
"I like dogs, but cats are freakin' was cooler. They just chill and wait for you to come home, then they purr like you're the best fuckin thing ever." I nodded   
"I was thinking of taking one, I just couldn't decide which one." He held up the smallest black and white boy. "It was between him and the little red girl." I told him and he handed me the boy and I rubbed his little face, and he picked up the red girl. She mewed and he smiled at her.  
"Maybe taking both would be good since they'd have someone to play with?"  
"You just like them both and don't wanna pick one don't try to get logical." I teased him and he looked slightly guilty. "As it turns out.. I was thinking the same thing so I think that is what will happen." He looked up and grinned at me as I kissed the boy's nose. "I'll have to come back to get them later because I can't fill out the paperwork and do the shots since they are gonna be mine-ours?" I asked and he nodded.   
"Yeah shared cat custody, I like it." I just shook my head and laughed at him and he stood up and walked over to me with this look that I hadn't seen from him. He stopped right in front of me and I looked up at him since he was so tall. "Don't punch me in the nose." He said and he leaned down to press his lips to mine. It was soft and not really something that I expected from him, his lips were warm and soft, I tilted my head and he stepped closer to me so that he could wrap his arms around me. His eyes were soft when he pulled back and he smiled.   
"I won't punch you in the nose for that I promise. What would the kittens think if mama punched their daddy in front of them?"  
"Yes think of the children." He nodded sagely and I laughed. He played with the kittens until it was time for me to clock out and then we headed back to my house so I could make breakfast and change.   
"Do you want pancakes?" I yelled from my room and he yelled back a yes but he wanted to help. "Fine! But if you burn down my kitchen I'll have to cut you!" He laughed and I heard him rummaging around for pans. I had changed into yoga pants and a tank top since it was hot and I was comfortable in it. I shuffled into the kitchen and went to get the stuff from the fridge. I felt fingers on my shoulder and jumped a little.  
"Is that a dream catcher?" I nodded and moved the straps out of the way.   
"I have a few tattoos, this one is my favorite though." I pulled up my pant leg to show the smiley face on my ankle it was terribly done and really crappy looking.   
"Why is that one your favorite?"  
"Because I did it myself when I was thirteen." I smiled at him and he laughed and pulled up his shirt. He had a lot of smiley faces on his stomach and I think I knew what they meant. I touched one and I felt his stomach twitch, I looked up at him and he wasn't looking at me.  
"I think you have way more tattoos then me sweetie." He looked at me confused.  
"You aren't gonna ask?" I shook my head and kissed his cheek before I went to start the pancakes.  
"It doesn't matter, they make you who you are."   
"You really feel that way? That it doesn't matter?" I turned to look at him and he was sitting in a chair looking down at the floor so I walked over and took his face in my hands and made him look at me.   
"You told me that you only hurt people who were a threat to you or those that you care about Happy. That's all we-" I put his hand on my belly before I cupped his cheek again "care about. If you keep doing that and that you don't hurt us then you are more than welcome to stay." His eyes were soft when he gave me a small crooked smile.   
"It's like having two lives. I go to the club house and have to be this hard ass who kills when I'm asked too, then I come home wherever you are and I can just be Happy. Its strange but I like it."  
"What's strange about it? Don't your brothers know all of you?" He shook his head.   
"I always have a part of myself hidden just for me and then you came along and you see it, the softer side of the killer." I smiled at him and leaned down to kiss his cheek.   
"Well either way I like all of your sides."  
  
We made breakfast and decided that it was time to watch a movie instead of going shopping. Which is how I ended up falling asleep in my bed with Happy, I also woke up in my bed with Happy, who had his hand on my belly and his face in my hair. I groaned and rolled over to bury my face against his chest and he stirred.   
"No." He mumbled   
"No what?"  
"Not getting up."  
"Ok." I rolled over again and got up to go to the bathroom and climbed back into bed. He rolled over and curled himself around me again. He was awake this time though so I mumbled at him "I didn't take you for a cuddler." He chuckled and nodded.  
"Oh yeah, I'm a touchy guy, possessive and jealous too." I nodded   
"Well that will be fun because I am too. I don't share very well." He nodded and I felt him smelling my hair. "What are you doing?"  
"You smell good, like fruity but somethin' else."  
"Cucumber Melon."   
"It's nice."   
"Thank you. It was the only smell I could handle when I had morning sickness and it just stuck I guess."  
"Were you sick a lot?" I nodded  
"All day everyday, it was fucking awful." He shook his head and I rolled over to put my head on his chest. "What?"  
"Its cool that you're pregnant but also freaky, like in a few months there's gonna be a little girl that depends on us for everything." I didn't miss the us that he used but I wasn't going to acknowledge it either.  
"Yeah I had a freak out when I found out that I was pregnant. I wasn't ready I still don't feel ready but as the days go by I love her more and more and that helps."   
"Well don't worry, you're gonna be a great mom. Do you wanna go get some baby stuff since we're both awake now?" I nodded and rolled out of bed so that I could change. We headed out to my car and I knew that Happy didn't like riding in it so I told him that he could drive if he wanted to. He smiled and nodded. He was surprisingly easy to shop with, He'd pick stuff out and help me make decisions when I couldn't decide also he was as protective as he said he was.   
"Aw look at your cute baby bump! Can I touch?" a lady asked and reached out   
"No." Happy said and she just looked at him horrified.  
"I-I'm sorry, people usually don't mind." She turned and hurried away. I busted up laughing and took his hand.   
"Thanks for that, I don't really like to be touched." He nodded and interlaced his fingers with mine.   
"I figured but also I don't like people touching what's mine." He said in his gravelly voice and I smiled at him.   
"See I fucking told you that wasn't my kid you whore!" I turned at the voice and sighed. _Great_.


	3. Chapter 3

"What did you say?" Happy asked in a quiet voice. I was standing between him and my ex and I didn't want Happy to get mad so I tried to ask him if we could go.  
"Happy don't, just let it go please?" He looked at me and gave a soft smile.   
"I said that whore lied to me about that being my baby, did I stutter you moron?" Happy's eyes got hard and he looked into the face of my ex.   
"What's your name kid?"  
"Why does that matter? I just want her to admit that that isn't my baby."   
"Why do you care Jared? You fucking bailed so why does it matter?" I asked him in a cold voice and he looked at me with hatred  
"Because If that kid is mine then it deserves to have one parent that isn't fucked up, clearly that isn't you!" He shouted and stepped forward with his hands balled into fists. Happy stepped around me and closer to him   
"You don't get to talk to her like that. She didn't do anything wrong." He said in a low voice.  
"What do you care man, run fast and run far from this little slut. She will make you feel like the most useless person on the planet if you let her."   
"If you call her a slut or a whore again I'll fucking kill you, you're nothing but a deadbeat piece of shit and I am glad that you bailed on her. She doesn't need you, she will never need you again so go back where you came from and don't fucking come back."   
"Oh my god she let you fuck her and now you're hooked right? Well let me tell you just because she used to be a stripper doesn't mean she always fuck-" Happy dove on him and punched him in the face.   
"I told you to not insult her!" He punched him again and again until I reached out and touched him.  
"Happy?" He hit him again. "Baby? Let's go home ok?" He looked up at me and his eyes were glazed over. "I need you to take me home now please?" I asked and he nodded and got up off of Jared. His face was was bleeding and his right eye was swollen shut but he seemed to be mostly fine. I leaned down to talk in his ear.   
"I didn't need him to kick your ass Jared but that is what a real man does for a woman. If you ever come near me or MY baby again I'll fucking kill you. I'll have you buried alive where no one will hear you screaming except for me." Happy kicked him in the ribs before he took my hand and we walked away. It was really quiet and tense in the car on the way back to my house and I was scared that I would say something wrong so I just let it be.   
"Are you ok?" He asked me and I looked at him   
"Me? Yeah, Are _you_ Ok?" He looked at his hands and nodded   
"I'm sorry you had to see that." He muttered and I shook my head.  
"That wasn't your fight, I'm sorry you had to get involved." He pulled into my driveway and looked at me.  
"That's what you're worried about? That I had to punch some fucking idiot?" I nodded and gave him a confused look. "You don't care that I just attacked someone in the street?" I shook my head.  
"You were defending me Happy. I wish that you didn't have to but I am grateful that you did. Thank you." His eyes lit up and he grinned at me.  
"I thought you were gonna make me leave because I was acting like an animal or something." I laughed softly and shook my head.  
"You told me you were protective Happy, that's all you did..." He smiled and got out of the car and I climbed out too. He came around the car and pulled me into a hug.   
"Thank you." He mumbled into my hair and I smiled at him.   
"For what?"   
"Understanding me." I wrapped my arms around him and nodded  
"You're welcome sweetie."   
"You called me baby." He said and I tensed.  
"It just slipped out, I know we aren't-"  
"I liked it." He pulled back and looked at my face. "No one's ever called me that before."   
"Really?" He nodded and I leaned up to whisper in his ear.   
"Thank you for protecting me _baby_ " He turned my face and kissed me. I ran my hands up his arms to rest on his shoulders and he put his hands on my hips and gave me a gentle, passionate and thorough kiss before his phone started ringing. He sighed and frowned as he pulled away.   
"Yeah" He said and I turned to walk up to the house. He followed me to the door and gripped my hand as he hung up. "I have to go, but I'll be back tonight ok? Are you working tonight?" I shook my head. "Get some rest then ok?"   
"I will, be safe." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me again before he got on his bike and took off. My cell started ringing and I saw that it was my the vet's office. I answered and they wanted me to come get my two babies so I went back to the car and headed over to get them. I stopped by the pet store first and got a litter box, some cat litter, food, and a few toys. I figure that Hap could help me pick out tags and collars. I got them all adopted and paid for and we headed back home. I set up their food and water bowls in a corner of the kitchen that would be a good spot and their litter box got put in the walkway by the back door that I never use. I took them and showed then both where everything was and they went to explore. The girl was a little adventurer and the boy followed me around wherever I went. I was laying in bed watching a movie with the kittens when Happy walked in. I smiled and the girl kitten mewed at him while the boy climbed up my belly to hide in my hair.  
"We have some new babies!" I told him and he smiled and scooped up the girl.  
"When did you get them?" He asked as he sprawled down on the bed.  
"The vet called right after you left and said they were ready. I didn't pick out collars or anything really without you though. I just got the necessities." He smiled and rubbed my belly.  
"We have to pick out names for them." I nodded and he looked at the girl. "Luna?" he asked and I nodded. I held up the boy and looked at him, he sat on his hind legs and batted at me.  
"Maverick?" He laughed and nodded. "How sad I can figure out what to name a cat but not my own baby." I sighed and he mumbled   
"Chloe" I looked at him and smiled.  
"Chloe?"  
"Chloe Elizabeth Lowman" He said and I kinda just stared at him. Lowman was not my last name.  
"That's not my last name..." I whispered and he nodded. "I can't do that to you Happy, she isn't yours to be saddled with." He stood up, put Luna on the bed and came to stand in front of me.   
"You don't get it F/N. I probably will only say this a handful of times but I _love_ you and I _love_ her. Yeah I didn't put her there but she is mine and I would die to protect her just like I would die to protect you. You haven't asked me for anything and I am willing to give you everything If you let me. I am all in and I want to be a part of this, a family. I didn't have a very good father growing up but I will be a good one for her if you let me. But know that if you say yes that you are mine and I am yours and you are stuck with me forever. I'm stubborn, angry, and I will kill anyone who hurts either of you without a second thought, but I will never hurt you or cheat on you if you say yes, I will never leave your side." He looked me dead in the eye as he said the longest speech from him that I have ever heard. I put down Maverick and took his hand in mine, the difference was comical because his hands were strong, and beat up but very capable.  
"Happy, for the last time, I know that you are protective, possessive, jealous, and yes you kill people. I don't care because you only do it to protect others. I love you too and if you're sure you want to be stuck with someone like me who is also a killer and totally obsessed with doing things on my own then yes we want to be stuck with you forever." I rambled and he smiled, bent down and scooped me up into his arms so he could hug me. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and kissed his cheek.   
"Say it again?" He asked into my hair and It took me a second to think of what he meant.  
"I love you Happy." He pulled back and looked at me with his soft eyes.  
"I love you too baby." He kissed me slowly and thoroughly and I was getting ready to tug his shirt off when his phone rang. He wrapped one arm under my butt so that he could still hold onto me as he answered.   
"Yeah?" He listened and I ran my lips up and down the side of his neck. I knew that he was giving me a look but it didn't count if I didn't see it. "We have to come in you're sure?" "Fine We'll be there in ten." He hung up and looked at me. "I need you to pack up a bag and set out some food for the cats. The club is having business issues and we need to stay at the club house until it calms down." I nodded and he kissed me before he set me on my feet. I grabbed the stuff that I knew I would need from my room and headed into the bathroom to get the last few things and I was ready. I fed the cats and Happy checked all the windows and doors. "Follow me in your car, I'll need my bike with me." I nodded and got my keys out. We made it to TM in about five minutes and Happy grabbed my bag. He held my hand as we went into the club house before he left me at a table so that he could drop off my bag in his room.  
"Hello." A young kid with curly hair and a baby face said to me.   
"Uh hi." I nodded at him and gave a small smile.  
"I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?"   
"I guess so? I've never been here before." He grinned and reached out to run his hand down my arm.  
"That's ok, I'll show you around if you want."  
"I'll break your arm off if it touches my old lady again prospect." Happy said from behind him in a tone that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.  
"O-old lady No, I- She didn't way that she said that she was new." I nodded   
"She doesn't know what a crow eater even is she she thought you meant new to being in the club house you idiot." I stood up and walked over to hold Happy's hand so he didn't punch the poor kid.   
"I think this was all just a big misunderstanding. No harm no foul right Happy?" The kids eyes were glued to my belly and I realized that the table had hidden my belly from his view.   
"I guess so." He looked at me and I smiled at him. The kid nodded   
"I'm so fuckin' sorry ma'am please don't let him kill me. I didn't know about you or the lovely baby and I am terribly sorry for assuming you were a crow eater." I grinned and leaned closer to him.  
"It's not him you have to worry about." He paled and looked at me terrified as Happy laughed. "I'm F/N nice to meet you."  
"H-Half sack. I'm gonna go now." He fast walked away from us and Happy wrapped his arms around me.   
"I'm so proud, you scared your first prospect." I looked at him   
"Ok, I need to know the lingo here. Crow eater? Prospect? Old lady?"  
"Crow eater is a girl who um services the club in hopes of becoming an old lady. An old lady is a club members wife or girl friend. A prospect is someone that is on a years probationary hazing basically and if they make it we patch them in to be a full club member." I nodded.   
"Got it, so I'm your old lady?" He nodded and gave me a twisted smile.  
"That't gonna terrify people."   
"She already made Half sack cry." A voice said from behind me. "I like her."  
"Hello again." I told the lady from the grocery store.   
"Hey Gemma." Happy said and I smiled.   
"Happy hasn't stopped talking about how stubborn, pigheaded, and how much you drive him crazy since he picked you up on the side of the road." She told me and Hap grimaced.   
"Aw I love you too baby." I patted his cheek and he gave me a scowl. Gemma threw back her head and laughed.   
"Clay called for church a few minutes ago Hap, I'll take good care of your girl." He kissed my cheek and headed to a room in the back. "How did you do it?" She asked me.  
"Do what?"   
"Catch his attention for longer than ten seconds." _Oh_  
"I never tried to trap him. I told him to leave me alone actually, that I didn't need or want his help and I still keep giving him an out if he wants it. He just doesn't." She smiled and walked over to give me a hug.   
"Welcome to the family sugar." She told me and I smiled at her. "What did you say to terrify Half sack?" I started to laugh   
"He mistook me for a crow eater and Happy told him off and I stood up to make sure that Hap didn't kill him and he saw my belly so he freaked out even more and asked me to keep Hap from killing him. All I said was that it wasn't Happy he needed to worry about." Gemma threw back her head and laughed so loud.   
"Oh yeah, you're gonna fit in just fine honey. C'mon let's get you something to drink huh?" I nodded and followed her to the bar. "Ginger ale?" She asked and I nodded again I heard more voices and looked up to see the guys coming out of the back. Happy was scanning the room as he spoke with Jax and when his eyes found mine they softened just a little. "He loves you ya know?" Gemma said and I looked at her and nodded.  
"I know, he told me. He worries that I won't be able to handle him because of what he does for the club, I keep telling him that as long as he never hurts me or her I don't care what he does or who he kills." She looked at me with narrowed eyes.  
"How does that work exactly? You just don't care that he is a murderer?"  
"It's not murder if he is doing it to protect his family. Its self defense because he loves this club and it is part of him. He is not a murderer Gemma." I gave her a look and she gave me a smug smile.  
"I think that you need to meet my son's girlfriend. She never could grasp that concept. I think that you will make a great Old lady F/N." She walked away as Happy walked up and he gave me a strange look.  
"What did I miss?"  
"Gemma was testing me and pissed me off. It's nothing. She likes me if that means anything to you." He shrugged and sat next to me. A young girl in a low cut crop top and a skirt so short that her ass hung out the bottom wandered down the bar.   
"What can I get you tonight Happy?" She licked her lips and looked at him like he was a meal. He shook his head and she pouted at him. "Are you sure honey?" She reached across the bar and went to touch his arm.  
"He's sure." I told her in a flat voice. She looked at me and eyeballed my belly.  
"Who are you?" She asked in a rude voice.   
"You don't need to know me, all you need to know is that he is mine. and this-" I pointed to the belly "Is his." She scampered off and Happy put an arm around my shoulder and kissed the side of my head.   
"Yep, that was as hot as I thought it would be." He mumbled in my ear. I gave him a look and he laughed.   
"I'm glad that you liked that dear." I rolled my eyes "Everything ok with the club?" He sighed   
"People keep fucking shit up and not fixing it and its piling up. Someone threatened the club and their families so the main guys have gone to see if it can be fixed peacefully and if not the rest of us will go and help handle it." I nodded and leaned against him.  
"It'll be fine baby, don't worry." He nodded and looked at me.  
"You know that even if you were at home I still would have told off that crow eater right?" I looked back at him and nodded.  
"You told me that you wouldn't cheat and I trust you. You know that if you did though that I'd cut off your junk and feed it to Maverick right?" He smiled and nodded.   
"Yes ma'am I knew that." Chloe started kicking like crazy and I put his hand on it so that he could feel. "She's a night owl like her daddy" He mumbled. I smiled and looked up at Jax who was holding a small blue bundle as he walked over to us.  
"Hey F/N."  
"Hey Jax." He handed me the bundle and I saw a tiny but beautiful baby. "Hi little one, how are you tonight huh?"   
"That's Abel. Hap and I decided that him and Chloe are gonna get married." He smiled and I laughed.   
"I have a feeling Chloe isn't allowed to date anyone ever if Happy gets a say in it." Happy nodded and rubbed my belly.   
"I have to take him to mom so that I can take off to meet the guys but I wanted you to meet him."  
"He's beautiful Jax." I handed him back and he walked off. A bunch of people filtered by to meet me or talk to Happy and I started to drift off to sleep. I felt Happy lift me and carry me somewhere but after I knew it was him I fell back to sleep. He woke me up a few hours later.  
"Baby, I have to go help the guys, I'll be back in a while." He kissed me and I mumbled.  
"Come back to us safely, we love you."   
"I will, I love you too." He grabbed his gun from the nightstand as he walked out with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up about two hours later with a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, something was _wrong_ and Happy didn't have his phone with him, it started to vibrate and ring from the floor by the bed. It must have slipped out of his pocket when he carried me in here. I got up and changed into some jeans, a t-shirt. I didn't bother unpacking though because I felt like I shouldn't. After pacing for about fifteen minutes I put on my shoes, grabbed my keys and phone and went to find the main room of this place. I found it after a few minutes and saw that a few people were still up. Gemma, Abel, and Half sack were sitting at a table in the corner so I made my way over to them.  
"Hey sweetie, what are you doing up?"  
"I can't sleep, something feels wrong. Have you heard from the guys?" Gemma shook her head  
"I'm sure they're fine though, are you feeling ok?" I nodded  
"It's not anything wrong with me, It's, I-" I paused and sighed. "I dunno just I feel like something isn't right with him."  
"Happy? Oh darlin' that man is tough as hell, nothing can bring him down." Half sack said with amusement and I glared at him.  
"Just because he is tough and strong doesn't mean he is immortal and can't be hurt junior. He might not show it to you, but he is human." He looked at the table and Gemma put a hand on my arm.  
"I'm sure he is fine, you're just stressed because you've never been on lock down and woke up alone in a strange place. Did you call him?" I nodded  
"His phone's here, It must've fallen out of his pocket when he carried me earlier." She nodded  
"I'm gonna get you some juice or something ok? You look pale. I just nodded and rubbed my head.  
"I didn't mean to upset you I just think of Happy as like a statue or something because he never really says or does anything except-" He broke off  
"Except kill for the club, bury the bodies, or beat the shit out of people?" I suggested helpfully and he nodded. "Do you know why that's what he does?" He shook his head. "Because he loves the club and will do anything to protect it, he does what he knows how to do for you guys. He's never been a touchy feely guy because that won't benefit the club." He nodded and looked at me.  
"Is he touchy feely with you?" I smiled  
"Yeah, and he is the strong silent club member when he feels that he needs to be. But I'm the same way. I give him hell when he needs it and then I take care of him like he does for me. It took him a long time to convince me to let him in."  
"Why did you? Didn't he scare you?"  
"No, I understand him on almost every level. He isn't the only on who has killed Half sack and we both aren't ashamed because it was the right thing to do." He looked at me in awe for a minute before Gemma came back and handed me some weird smoothie.  
"This is one of Juice's health smoothies, I thought it would be good for you." I raised me eye brows at her.  
"Gemma dear, If I wasn't pregnant right now I'd be shooting shots and chugging coffee. Don't kid yourself into thinking that just because I work at a health food store means that I am a healthy person." She laughed and nodded.  
"Fair enough, but drink the healthy shit F/N." I sighed and took a sip.  
"Ugh! Yeah that's grass alright." She gave me another look and I chugged half the glass. Half sack laughed. "Ya know Gemma, He told me that he hasn't eaten today. Maybe he needs one of these too." He shook his head and Gemma smirked.  
"I think you're right honey, I think he does." I laughed at his expression.  
"I did warn you, Happy isn't the one you needed to worry about." I winked at him and chugged the other half of the smoothie so Gemma wouldn't yell at me. The doors opened and the guys filed in, Jax and Tig were kinda hovering around Happy and I noticed blood on his shoulder and that he was holding his arm stiffly. He walked over to me.  
"Hey baby."  
"What the fuck happened to your arm?" He sighed  
"I jumped in front of Jax so he didn't get hurt."  
"Noble, why aren't you getting stitched up?" He gave me a smile  
"I figured you could do it, you stitched up Reaper"  
"Reaper is a _dog_. Are you kidding me right now?" I looked at Jax "Why didn't you take him to a hospital?"  
"Yeah like anyone can make Happy do anything."  
"Fucking fantastic. I need a goddamn first aid kid." I told him and he went to get me one. Happy was watching me and asked  
"Why are you awake?"  
"I felt like something was wrong." Jax handed me the kit and Happy stood up, took my hand, and tugged me to his room.  
"I'm really fine, It doesn't even hurt." I looked at him.  
"Don't lie to me Hap." I poured some alcohol on the wound and he flinched, I did the other side and started to clean it before I started stitching.  
"Are you mad?" He asked me after I had started stitching the front.  
"Not mad, just I have never seen you hurt and _I don't like it_. You should be at a hospital not here having a vet's assistant stitch you up."  
"I'm having my old lady stitch me up, It's a first for me. I'm not gonna say I'm sorry I got hurt because that's part of this and you aren't mad about it. I am sorry that I worried you and that you had to see me hurt." I nodded and finished stitching the front and moved to the back.  
"I get the feeling that I am going to be giving you a lot of medical care." I saw his head nod and I finished stitching the back. I grabbed the antibiotic cream and bandages and applied them to both sides. After I finished the back I wrapped my arms around him and kissed the back of his neck. "I told you that I loved you and you got shot in the same night. I can't wait to see what happens the day Chloe is born." He laughed  
"Did you really feel like something was wrong?" I went and sat on the bed.  
"Yeah, I could feel it and I tried to call you but you left your phone here."  
"I don't always get hurt just so you know, I just saw that Jax was gonna get hurt and didn't know what else to do."  
"I get that and that is a great club member attitude Happy. But at the same time I- never mind. You're all done, I'll change the bandages tomorrow keep it dry." I got up and went to wash my hands. I took a little longer then necessary to wash up but I was hoping it would give me time to calm down, Happy came into the bathroom and just stared at me. "What?"  
"I'm not gonna leave you or her alone." I didn't look up at him  
"You don't know that, besides I'm fine on my own remember?" I know that was a low blow but I went away from him to calm down and I couldn't he is the one who followed me.  
"If you're fine then why are you crying?" Was I? I wiped my face and _yep_ tears great.  
"Because I love you you asshole and you got fucking shot! I've never really had to see someone I care about get hurt before and do you know why? because I don't care about people, and then you come along and-" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.  
"I know that this was a big deal for you and I told you that I don't get hurt a lot baby, I meant it and I'll try to be more careful from now on because I have you and her to think of. But if you tell me that you'll be fine on your own again I'll have to spank you." I looked at him.  
"Don't forget about the cats too Luna would be sad without her daddy. By the way, you don't scare me Hap. I stitched you up and drank fucking grass today, I'm unstoppable."  
"You drank grass?" He looked disgusted.  
"Gemma gave me one of Juice's healthy green smoothie things." He grimaced and then stepped closer to me.  
"I figured that you wouldn't let me touch you before you fixed me up, but since that's done can I have a hug or something? I missed you." I smiled and walked over to wrap my arms around him.  
"I missed you too. I got used to waking up with you there." He nodded and started walking backwards out of the bathroom, he dragged me with him since he had his arms around me.  
"Are you ready to go home now? We can leave whenever you're ready."  
"Isn't there more club stuff for you to do?" He shook his head and I nodded and put on my backpack.  
"I never unpacked so I'm ready when you-" He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, "Hap put me down! I don't wanna crush Chloe!" Which was a lie my belly was pressed against his chest and we both knew she was fine. He lugged me down the hall and into the main room. I saw all the guys and Gemma standing at the bar and called out to her. "Thanks for the grass! I guess I'm being cave manned outta here!" She laughed and nodded at me. We went home and Happy decided that we were gonna take a nap, he curled around me, the kittens curled around us and we both fell asleep within minutes.  
  
  
***** **Two Months Later** *****  
  
  
I walked in the door after my shift at the vet's office and heard Happy cussing. "Babe?" I called out and he yelled  
"Baby room!" I took off my shoes and waddled down the hall looking for him. He was surrounded with tools and something wooden that looked like it exploded.  
"What's with all the cussing? I heard you from the door."  
"Piece 6 b wouldn't fit into slot 3 f." Ah he was attempting to assemble baby furniture.  
"That's because this one is 3 f not that one." I switched out the pieces he had in his hand and he put them together.  
"I knew that." I smiled and handed him the next part he needed.  
"The changing table looks nice." I told him and he grinned.  
"Thanks, wait till you see what I did to the foot board." I looked confused at his and he turned it around to face me. He had carved 'Chloe Elizabeth Lowman' into the wood in a beautiful swirling font.  
"Hap it's beautiful. How long have you been messing with the baby stuff?"  
"Uh I got bored about an hour after you left, Luna and Maverick wouldn't wake up to play with me so I decided to do this." I smiled. He did look like he had been up all night, his eyes were tired.  
"I thought you were gonna go home last night?" He shook his head. I noticed that he didn't go home anymore unless it was to change or out of necessity. "Why don't you like going back to your place?" He sighed and looked at me  
"Because home is with you, wherever you are. My house feels empty and when I go there I don't like it anymore. Home is here with you." I smiled  
"Well, there is plenty of room in the closet and dresser if you, I dunno wanted to move your stuff in here." I felt him staring at me  
"Was that your way of asking me to move in? That nice sweet offer of dresser drawers and closet space?" I laughed and looked at him  
"Oh Happy! I don't know how to live without you anymore please do me the honor of moving all of your clothes and Sons of Anarchy themed possessions into the house!" I said in my best southern belle voice. He scowled at me.  
"Hey, not all my stuff is about the Sons. I have a purple shirt I think." I laughed and climbed onto his lap.  
"I was only teasing about your possessions baby. But my offer was serious, if you wanna move in I would like that." I kissed his cheek and a trailed my lips down his jaw.  
"Ok, i'll bring some stuff over later. Until then..." He scooped me up and carried me to the bedroom. I guess that me in my work clothes really wakes him up.  
  
A couple nights later I woke up and Happy wasn't next to me, Maverick and Luna had occupied his side of the bed. I climbed out of bed and waddled down the hall to find him. He was at the table with a notebook in front of him and a pencil in his hand.  
"Baby?" I mumbled and he turned to look at me.  
"Hey, how come your up?"  
"I dunno, I woke up and you weren't there so I came to find you." He nodded. "Can't sleep?"  
"No, I guess not, so I decided to sketch for a bit." I nodded and sat next to him.  
"I knew that you did tattoos but I didn't think about that meaning you could draw." He flipped the pad to the front and handed it to me. "Are you sure? I get it if its private?" He shook his head and scooted his chair closer.  
"This one is my favorite one." It was a woman who looked a bit like Happy but older.  
"Your mother?" He nodded and smiled "She's pretty, you have her eyes."  
"I'd like for you to meet her." I looked at him and nodded  
"Yeah, if you want me to." He flipped through the book and pointed out what they meant or why he drew them. He was so talented. "Maybe you could draw me out a tattoo design?" He looked and me  
"What did you have in mind?" I shrugged.  
"Whatever you want to see since you're the one that gets to look at it." He smiled and nodded.  
"Alright, I can even do it for you after Chloe pops out."  
"Ok." He showed me the last drawing, the one he was working on. It was _Me?_ I was laying under him based on the angle, my hair was spread out on the pillow and I was looking up at him with love in my eyes and lips that looked swollen from kissing him. It was a beautiful drawing. "I never knew that you could draw like this, It's amazing."  
"I just draw what I see." I handed him the pad back and he pulls out his phone. "I take pictures too." he showed me a bunch of pictures that he had taken and I noticed that a lot of them were me. I grabbed my phone and showed him my pictures too. I had taken a lot of picture of him without him knowing. The one that was my back round was of him fixing his bike, he wasn't looking at me but the look of concentration on his face was perfect, he looked strong and focused and I loved it.  
"I've noticed something. We don't have any pictures together and that isn't right." He pulled me off my chair and onto his lap. "Smile." He gave a crooked grin and snapped the picture. I was laughing and he looked adorable so it was a keeper. I kissed his cheek and he snapped a second one. I sighed.  
"Hey no fair. No snapping pictures of me being sappy!" I climbed off his lap and went to get a drink from the fridge. I poured Happy a glass of juice since that is what I was having. He wasn't used to being handed anything that wasn't alcohol or coffee and apple juice took him by surprise.  
"Wow, I haven't had apple juice in years." I laughed at the look on his face.  
"Its good shit, actually I'd kill for coffee but this has to do so I fake it." I sighed and put my head on the table. I have a list of crap to do today.  
"Like what?"  
"I have an ultrasound at 10, then i need to go buy tiny baby clothes and some other baby shit, then the grocery store because all we have is juice and left over pizza."  
"Can I come with you?" He was always busy when I had appointments so I was surprised.  
"Won't you have club stuff or something?" He shook his head. "Oh well sure you can come if you want to" I smiled at him. "You'll have to see my gross belly though so sorry in advance." He gave me a look.  
"I like your belly it's got my kid in it."  
"It's gross and I hate how I look right now." I stuck my tongue out at him. He leaned closer to me and licked my tongue. "Ew!"  
"I think that you are sexy with the belly and I think that you will be equally sexy without the belly. I don't care what you look like baby so stop being dumb." He kissed me and then asked "When did you wanna run around before or after your appointment?"  
"Uh, we can do some before if you want? I don't really care." He nodded "We also have to get your stuff here since you only brought some of your clothes." He groaned.  
"I have Jax and Tig coming to help me with it tonight." I smiled and nodded.  
"Good, now I have to take a shower unless you wanted it first?" He shook his head and I kissed his cheek as I walked by. I should have known that I would only have about 7 minutes of alone shower time because that is when I heard the shower curtain open and a naked Happy joined me. "I thought you were gonna shower after me?"  
"But then I couldn't help you wash your back. Isn't that part of the relationship code?" He smirked and I gave him a look as he ran his hands over me. I had a feeling this shower was going to end with us being more dirty than when it started.


	5. Chapter 5

Happy was acting weird and I had had enough of it. At first I thought that it was because of the ultrasound because he had never seen Chloe up close, but he still rubbed my belly and talked to her so I figured that wasn't it. Then it clicked he was weary of putting his stuff in with mine and I wanted to know why.  
"What's you're problem?" I asked and he just gave me a blank look. "I've watched you move your things around for three days now and then everything goes back into the boxes that you brought. unpack your stuff and leave it that way." He narrowed his eyes at me and took Luna off his lap.  
"What if i don't wanna unpack my stuff?" He said in a low voice.  
"That's the whole point of moving in!" I waved my arms in a 'duh!' kinda way that scared Maverick off the bed. "You pack your shit from one place and _unpack_ it in another." He scowled at me and shook his head mumbling something I couldn't hear. "What?"  
"I don't want you to feel crowded!" He yelled and I jumped. He gave me a sad smile "Sorry."  
"I want you to put your stuff out, I like your stuff and I won't feel crowded in my half empty apartment if you finish filling it up."  
"Why is it half empty? because you like your space." He said and I shook my head.  
"Its half empty because I don't have a lot of stuff babe, I wanted to get more but never had the time. You have stuff though and no place to put it so it's a win win" I smiled at him and slid over to sit on his lap. "Were you over thinking that you were gonna fill my apartment up and I was gonna change my mind?" He didn't look at me. "Happy, I love you. That isn't going to change and yeah you're probably gonna piss me off, and I know that I will drive you nuts but that doesn't mean that I'll want you to leave. We-" I put his hand on my gigantic belly. "Both like having you here and want you to stay. Forever." He smiled when Chloe kicked him and I leaned down to kiss him.   
"Wanna help me unpack my shit?" I laughed and nodded. He picked me up and carried me to our bedroom and sat me on the bed. I saw a picture frame sticking out of a box and picked it up. It was that picture Hap took of me kissing his cheek.   
"You printed this out?" He looked up and saw what I was holding.   
"Uh yeah, I liked having a picture if you at my place. It made it feel homier." I smiled and pulled a picture frame out of my nightstand and held it out to him. It was the one of him working on his bike.   
"I couldn't figure out where to hang it yet." He nodded   
"I look focused."   
"You were calling it a piece of junk the moment before because something wouldn't come off." He nodded and started sorting through more of his boxes. "Is there a certain way you like your t-shirts, socks, or boxers folded?" He gave me a weird look  
"As long as it's clean I don't care why?"  
"Some guys are weird about it and I was gonna put your stuff in the dresser and figured that I would ask."   
"I'm not anal about stuff like that. However, if someone at work touches my tools I'll fuckin freak out." I nodded.   
"I'll remember that." I started folding and putting stuff away I gave him four drawers and two of the thin ones that were for junk (Half the dresser). Luna was playing with the tape on the edge of the box as I put his basket ball shorts and sweat pants in the bottom drawer, socks in the third one, boxers in the second, and wife beaters and t-shirts that he slept in in the top. He had started to set stuff on the top and I figured I'd let him organize his junk drawers so I went to hanging his clothes in the closet. Slacks and nice button downs were at the end of his side because I knew he didn't wear them often. Jeans and shorts, Plaids, and T-shirts that he wore in public were organized in that order, followed up by his Son's gear and leather jacket. I had hung up a rack by the front door for his kutte and whatever else we wanted to hang there and that was were it would stay. He called out from the living room and I went to see what he wanted.  
"What baby?"   
"Can I put up a few shelves in here?" I looked where he was pointing and nodded.   
"Sure go nuts." I smiled and he pulled a drill, shelf holders, screws and shelves out of the box that was next to him. I watched as he hung shelves around half the room in about fifteen minutes. "Wow, I didn't think you meant right now but they look nice." He smiled at me and started putting his books, movies, and some pictures on the shelves. I went back to the room and saw the box labeled 'If you open this I'll cut you.' so I left that alone and went to the box with shoes and boots in it. I had a shoe rack on the closet so I moved Maverick out of it and put three pairs of boots, two pairs of sneakers, and two pairs of slippers in it. I smiled when I realized that one pair of slippers had a Sons reaper on them. The only thing left was his bathroom stuff and the one threatening box so I went back to the living room. "I think I'll let you do your bathroom stuff and handle the box that said you'd cut me." I told him and he smiled.   
"I didn't want the guys rummaging through that, its art stuff and some stuff that I got from my mom." I nodded and sat on the edge of the couch rubbing my back. "You ok?" He asked as he came to sit by me. I nodded and leaned against him  
"Just pregnant and feelin' it." He rubbed my lower back and I purred at him.   
"You sounds like Luna when I play with her chin." I nodded and rubbed against him. He laughed and shook his head at me. "Crazy." I nodded and leaned up to bite his shoulder. He gave me a look and then a small smile. "Are you scared?"   
"Of what?"  
"Her coming." He rubbed my belly. _Oh_  
"Fucking terrified. And the closer it gets the more worried I become." He nodded.   
"What if I'm not a good dad F/N? What if I can't do it? I don't want to let you or her down." I sighed and turned to face him.   
"You know how that would happen?" He shook his head "If you held back any part of yourself from her. Happy, you're going to be an amazing father because you are so worried that you won't be, you're gonna try harder to make sure that you are and I have complete faith that you will be the most wonderful dad to her." He gave me a small smile and nodded.   
"I want to be a better father than the one that I had. He was fuckin' awful and never around." I nodded   
"My mom died giving birth to me Hap, I have no mother like influences and my dad raised me to think that I killed her and that I deserved it when he beat me because I was born a killer. I have zero parental skills so you aren't alone in the fear department. However the fact that you are willing to try already makes you better then either of us ever had. We are gonna make mistakes and we will deal with it, but she will always be loved and safe and that is what matters."   
"We will fuck it up and fix it together." I laughed and nodded.   
"Exactly." There was a knock on the door and Hap frowned.  
"You expecting someone?" I shook my head and he pulled his gun from the back of his pants as he went to get the door. "Oh hey brother."   
"Hey guys." Jax smiled and came inside. "Look at you" He smiled and rubbed my belly.  
"Hi Jax, how are ya?"  
"Good, I actually came to ask a favor." Hap and I nodded and Jax sighed. "Tara has been nagging me to take her out on a date with some friends and I thought if you two came it would be a double date that wouldn't make me wanna kill myself during it." I laughed and Hap just stared. He fucking hated Tara but he would do anything for Jax.   
"What did you have in mind?" Happy asked him and Jax smiled.  
"Well, I didn't know maybe dinner and some music or something? There's this music festival in the park tomorrow night that she wants to go to." He shrugged  
"Sure, F/N has tomorrow off and that is something that sounds not awful." Hap joked and I smiled. Jax grinned and looked so relieved   
"Thank you both, now she will get off my back. I owe you both." I smiled and shook my head.   
"Just keep sending him home to me relatively unharmed and alive ok?"  
"I promise darlin'." He left a few minutes later and I looked at Hap  
"I thought you hated her."   
"I do, but seeing you beat her up after she hates on the club will be fun." He gave me a crooked grin and I laughed.  
"I'll see what I can do baby." I stood up and held out my hand to him. "Ready for bed?" He nodded and checked the doors and windows before he came with me. "See, you're always making sure I'm safe, good baby daddy material right here." He laughed and nudged me down the hall.  
"That's enough outta you."  
  
  
We took my car and met Jax and Tara at the music festival, It became an unwritten rule that Happy drove when he had to ride in my car and I didn't mind, he was a good driver. I saw that Chief Hale was here to monitor the festivities and when he saw Happy his eyes narrowed, they narrowed even more when they saw Jax and Tara waling over to us. "Chief Hale looks suspicious" I mumbled to Hap and he nodded.   
"His dick gets hard for Jax." I laughed and he took my hand in his.   
"Does his dick get hard for you?" He shook his head and pouted. "Aw don't worry baby, my dick get's hard for you." He stopped and looked at me.  
"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." He put his hand over his heart and I busted up laughing.   
"Anything for you love." I winked at him and he smiled.   
"You guys are weird." Jax said and we just nodded. "This is Tara, Tara you remember Happy and this is F/N his girlfriend."  
"You're not his old lady?" She asked   
"No, I am but I'm also his girlfriend."  
"And the mom of my kid." Happy said in his serious gravel tone. I smiled and leaned against him.  
"That's... nice." I looked at her _judgy bitch_  
"It's nice to meet you, I've been warned- I mean told a lot about you." Happy coughed to hide his laugh and Jax looked amused.   
"Do you like what your 'old man' does for a living?" she asked and I just looked at her.  
"Yes he is an excellent mechanic." I raised a brow at her.  
"Ah we should go find a place to sit, the show is starting soon." Jax said and Happy squeezed my hand gently. I nodded and looked up at him. He leaned down and gave me a small kiss. we found a place in the middle and I ignored the stares from the people around us. I felt Happy get tense and I looked up at him.  
"What's wrong babe?" He was looking at something to the left so I looked at the lady who was staring at me. I gave a small smile and she gave me a scowl. "Beautiful evening isn't it ma'am?" I asked her politely and she shook her head and muttered 'whore' under her breath. I put my hand on Happy's and shook my head. "It's not even worth it baby. Please." He sighed and gave her a look but nodded at me.   
"Do you get that a lot?" Tara asked and I shrugged.   
"People give me looks for a lot of reasons, I'm not married-" I motioned at my left hand. "I used to be a stripper so most likely her husband came and saw me at some point. Or because they have a bad misconception of the club and don't like that he is happy." She just looked at me.   
"Oh. How do you deal with that?"  
"Like a lady of course." I smiled at her and she gave me one back   
"Like you know how to be a lady." the woman scoffed and I looked at Tara  
"Sometimes a lady has to be a bitch though right?" She nodded and I looked at the woman. "Which one of my reason's don't you like me ma'am? I don't see a ring and with that dress I'm sure you're not married so it could be because your husband saw me strip and decided that he didn't want you anymore." She said nothing so I continued "No? Maybe its that I'm pregnant and unwed?" Another no response. "Ah I get it, you don't like that my baby daddy is a Son, that I spread my legs for him right? Well guess what? that is one of the things I like most about him and do you know why?" I paused. "Because he isn't afraid to get his hands dirty keeping this town safe for ungrateful hags like you. Now turn around and watch the show before I have to get a little upset with you." I finished in a cold voice and she turned away from me. Tara looked horrified, Jax looked smug and Happy was grinning from ear to ear. He pulled me closer to him and kissed the side of my head.   
"That's my girl, I love you." He mumbled into my ear and I nodded at him.   
"I love you too baby." After that no one bothered us and the show was actually nice. Chief Hale stopped us on the way out to the parking lot.   
"Hello Jackson, Tara." He looked at Happy and nodded. "You, I don't know. Chief Hale." He held out his hand and I shook it.   
"F/N."   
"Haven't seen you around before, you new here?" He was looking at my hand in Happy's and my belly.  
"Nope, been here for years, I just stay out of trouble." He looked at Happy and gave me a disbelieving look.  
"Do you?" He reached out to touch my stomach. I backed up on reflex and Happy made a noise in his throat.   
"I do, and I also have a thing about being touched so pardon me if I ask you to refrain." He held up his hands and took a step back.  
"You all have a nice evening." He gave Tara an extra soft smile and I rolled my eyes.   
"What is wrong with you? He was just being nice." She gave me a dirty look.  
"He was waving his dick around and I didn't want him touching me with it. It is my choice if I want someone to touch me and I decided that I didn't. God no wonder people think you're an uptight bitch."   
"At least I have a man that will fucking stick around, how long do you think he will once that kid is born?" She sneered at me and I got in her face.   
"I think forever Tara because he loves this kid even if its not his. The real father bailed like a pussy and I was ready to do this alone, but Happy asked if he could be the father. Maybe before you judge him you should think about that, think about the members of this club and ask yourself if they are really bad of if that is just what you want to see." I looked at Jax. "I'm sorry Jax but I can't do it, I tried to befriend her but she is too much for me, she has to much hate and I don't want to be around that." I looked at her. "I feel sorry for you Tara." Happy took my hand and we walked away. We got in the car and I sighed. "I'm sorry Hap." He looked at me.  
"For what? She was being a bitch and I was done before we even got to the grass." I smiled at him. "You wanna get some food and go home?" I nodded and we headed for home.  
  
  
***** **A Week Later** *****  
  
  
I was trying to get ready before the baby shower that Gemma was throwing for me but I couldn't figure out what to wear. It was frustrating because I was huge and nothing looked good anymore. "Babe?" I called out and he stuck his head out of the bathroom.  
"Yeah?"   
"Help me" I whined and he smiled "I can't figure out what to put on this grossness and I need your help." He gave me a look and rummaged through my side for a minute.   
"This." He tossed me a pair of black stretchy pants and a loose black and pink plaid shirt. I nodded and put it on.  
"Thank you babe."   
"For the last time you're not gross, you're pregnant and I am offended that you keep calling my kid gross." I sighed and he came out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt.  
"You look nice, are you hanging out with the guys today?" He shook his head.   
"I'm coming with you" I scoffed until I realized he was being serious.  
"I thought it was girls only?" He shrugged.   
"Gemma will adjust, you hate girly shit and if I'm there then you won't be alone in it." I smiled and walked over to hug him.  
"You're the most amazing fucking person ever." He smiled and kissed my head. "But you don't have to do this, you hate girly shit even more then me and I will not let you suffer too." He took my face in his hands.  
"I'm coming with you, get over it." I laughed and nodded. I went to pull away but he held onto my left hand "Wait I got you something." He put a silver two silver bands in my hand and I looked at them one was bigger then the other and had a black design on it and the smaller one had eight small black stones in the same design together they formed a heart and I looked up at him. "It's a promise ring, I know we aren't at the marriage level yet but at least this is a sign of commitment and I'll wear one too so that people know I'm yours." I smiled   
"You're a sappy mother fucker you know that?" He laughed and nodded. He took mine and slid it on my finger and held up his hand so that I could put his on him. It was a perfect fit and when he held my hand they matched up perfectly.  
  
Happy was right, with his at the baby shower it wasn't as bad as I thought. Gemma was surprised that he came with me but I knew she was also happy that he wanted to be a part of it. We got a lot of Sons themed baby clothes and a few blankets that had a Reaper on it. Gemma gave us a really nice baby album and a baby monitor/camera system so that I could see her when I was out of her room. Jax got us a rocking bassinet that he wrote in the card 'saved him with Abel' and a toy that bounced and made noise when you touched buttons on it. Tara even sent a gift, a set of matching bottles and pacifiers and an adorable outfit that said 'Daddies princess'. Happy liked that. Tig got us each a really awesome diaper bag Happy's was black, had a Reaper and said 'Daughter of a Son' on it. Mine was pink and matched his except that mine had crows on it and a few smiley faces they were already stocked with changing mats, wipes, powder, and diapers. Juice got us a bottle drying rack, some bottles and a huge thing of formula. Half sack got us some books to read to her and a mobile with little pink Harley bikes. I never would have thought that the guys would be so great at picking out baby gifts. The rest of the guys pitched in and gave a huge bag of baby toys, bath toys, a set for her bed that matched Half sacks mobile, more formula and a shit ton of diapers and wipes. Gemma was great because she picked out games that Hap and I could judge without playing and he took a lot of pictures to put with the thank you cards. Gemma had one of the crow eaters taking pictures of the shower too but I was glad to let Hap take his own. The shower lasted for a good five hours before I started to get tired. Happy noticed and went to talk to Gemma she nodded at what he said and came to give me a hug.   
"Go home and get some rest mama, you look beat." I hugged her and kissed her cheek  
"Thank you for everything Gemma, this was so great. No ones ever done anything like this for me." She smiled and nodded at me.  
"Anytime sweetheart." Happy helped me out of my chair and led me out to the car.   
"I'll have the guys come help me get this stuff later." I nodded we had the shower at the club house so I knew it was fine there.   
"That was so great, so many people were willing to be a part of that because of you Happy. Because you are a Son and that means something to so many people." He smiled and took my hand.   
"I thought all that was because you used to be a stripper?" I laughed and shook my head at him.   
"You're such a prince ya know that right?" He nodded and I nodded back. _Smart ass_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't that much said about Happy's mom so I'm making up my own theory and I hope that you like it. :D As always thank you for reading <3

A week after the baby shower Happy decided that he wanted me to meet his mom. So we were making the trek up to Bakersfield and I knew that he was nervous. He told me that when he was in Tacoma she got sick and he had been up to visit her a few times but she didn't really remember him. I took his hand and smiled at him "It's gonna be fine." He nodded and gave me a quick smile. We pulled up to a nice facility and he parked the car, I let him sit for a few minutes and gather his thoughts before I undid my seat belt and climbed out of the car. We signed in at the front and the nurse told him that his mother was always so sweet and talked about her baby boy sometimes. I knew that made him feel better and I smiled gratefully at her. She told us how to get to his mothers room and we started walking towards the elevator.  
"Thank you for coming with me." He said quietly  
"I'll come with you whenever you wanna come see her." He nodded and the elevator stopped. "Ugh I hate those things." I muttered and he chuckled at me.  
"Scared of tight spaces?" I nodded and he stopped outside the door.  
"Do you want a minute to be with her alone before I come in? I can go do something for a while." He shook his head and tugged me inside. She was sitting in the arm chair by the window doing a puzzle. Her hair was a salt and pepper and set into a careful bun on the top of her head, she had a kind and gentle face, and she was wearing a green long sleeved dress, with matching socks and little slip on shoes. She looked up and smiled at her son.   
"Hello my baby."  
"Hey mama, how are you?"  
"If i could find this damn corner piece I'd be in business." I saw a puzzle piece on the floor by her foot and nudged him, He looked at me and I pointed to it.  
"Ah, here mama, it fell off the table." She grinned and attached it with triumph. "Now sit down and introduce me to your friend." She motioned to the other chairs and I smiled.   
"This is F/N L/N mama, F/N this is my mama."   
"It's nice to meet you ma'am, I've heard a lot about you." I held out my hand and she shook it.   
"She's polite, I like her. Is that your bun in her oven Happy?" I went to reply but he said   
"It is now." She looked at him and nodded.  
"You always were a good and kind boy. I'm glad that hasn't changed." I loved his mother, she was such a nice sweet little old lady, sometimes she got confused but it was still a great opportunity to meet her. We stayed with her until visiting hours were over and we told her that we would be back once the baby was born to see her again. She was happy for that and she gave me a hug before we left and told me 'take good care of my baby boy'. I told her that I always would. Happy seemed very relaxed when we got to the car and I knew that he worried about her being here but I also knew that he knew she needed to be. We stopped to get some dinner at a diner on the way home and then we went home and went to bed.  
  
It was starting to get colder in Charming and I was so fucking happy for that, I was tired of being pregnant _and_ it being fucking hot. However I had no winter clothes that fit so I hijacked Happy's Sons hoodie. He saw me wearing it and gave me a look that I hadn't seen before.   
"Is that my hoodie?" I nodded   
"Uh, I borrowed it since all my winter clothes are former me sized... I can take it off if you want it back? I just needed something to wear for when I go shopping with Gemma later." He wasn't saying anything so I got nervous. "Happy?"  
"I think you should wear my clothes more often." He walked up and rubbed his hips against me. _Oh_.  
"I can do that. They smell like you." He scooped me up and took me back to bed.  
I had to get a stroller, car seat, and a few last minute things and everything was ready for Chloe. I was about 3 weeks out from my due date and I couldn't wait to hold her. Happy was getting more anxious though and never let me go out without him, even if he waited outside he made sure that he went with me. I understood that he was worried and I was grateful that he wanted to keep us safe. especially today. I was waiting outside while Gemma went to get her car and Happy had the few bags that we got in his hand. I was turned around facing away from the street and I heard a door slide open.  
"Babe move!" Happy yelled at me but I didn't have time to react as hands grabbed me and pulled me into the back of a van. I screamed and tried to get free but I couldn't move like I used to. I heard gunshots and got down as low as I could. The driver groaned and slumped forward and the van started to weave across the road. The man who grabbed me tried to steady the van but it was to late we hit a tree and he flew out the windshield as we crashed. I slid into the seats but held my belly to try to protect the baby.   
"Babe!" I heard Happy yelling   
"Happy? I'm in the back!" I yelled back and he pried the door open.  
"Fuck are you ok?" he looked as terrified as I felt as he pulled me from the van. I knew my arm was hurt but I felt wet and that made me more worried  
"Am I bleeding?" He shook his head "Then I think my water just broke, because I know that I didn't pee. My arm hurts." He hugged me against him and I started to freak out a little.   
"Shh baby, it's ok. I got you, I kept you safe like I said I would right?" I nodded and Gemma screeched to a halt next to us. He ushered me to the backseat and told her to call the guys about this.   
"Is she ok?" He shook his head.  
"Her water broke and I think her arm is broken." She nodded and drove me to Saint Thomas, Happy went in and told the nurse at the desk what happened as I waddled in behind him with Gemma. They took me and Happy back right away and I was still freaking out, they asked if I wanted to be sedated as they hooked me and my stomach up to heart rate machines and I gave the nurse a look that said 'fuck off'  
"You really wanna watch what you say to me lady, I've had a pretty fucked up last hour to my day and now I'm terrified for my baby." Happy took my hand and rubbed my hair.  
"She's fine baby, She is just a little early is all." The nurse looked at him and then at me.   
"I'll go get the doctor." she scurried away and I looked at Happy  
"Who were those guys? What the hell was that?" He grimaced and shook his head  
"I didn't look at faces I just shot to kill, they weren't taking you from me like that." I nodded and leaned my head against him   
"Nice shooting Tex, thanks for the rescue." He smiled and nodded at me as he rubbed my head some more. A man came in with the nurse and looked at the monitors.   
"Ok Ms. L/N it looks like you are going into stress induced labor, The baby is fine just a little rattled but she isn't in distress so that's good. You haven't started dilating yet and that isn't good because the longer she is out of the amniotic fluid the greater risk of an infection so we are going to give you something to speed up the labor process. You sprained your wrist and have a slight fracture that we are going to take care of also." I nodded   
"She's fine though?" Happy asked and the doctor nodded and smiled   
"They both are just fine dear." Happy sighed and put his head in his hands for a minute. They put my arm and wrist in a brace as the doctor gave me the drugs that would get this show on the road. Happy was great, he kept his cool, told me what an amazing job I was doing and held my hand the whole time. Two hours later Chloe Elizabeth Lowman was born at 7 pounds 2 ounces, 11 inches long. Happy and I both cried and she was beautiful. The doctor took her to get cleaned up and checked out before they took us to our room. I told Happy that he could go call whoever he needed to but he refused to leave my side.   
"They can handle this without me, I'm not leaving." I nodded and the nurse handed him Chloe so that they could put me in a wheel chair to take me up to my room. "Hi princess, you ready to go with your daddy?" She made a noise and he smiled. "Yeah I think so too." he mumbled at her in his gravel voice the whole time it took us to get there. He looked at her like she was the most amazing thing in the world and I was glad because to me she was. I loved her so much already and I could see that he did too. I slid over in the bed and told him to climb in with me. He handed Chloe to me and put an arm around me as he slid in beside me.   
"She's so small." I said and he nodded. "She has your nose, and chin." I told him and he laughed  
"Damn straight that is one adorable chin, she has your eyes and nose."  
"Poor kid, that nose is just awful" He nudged me and kissed my head.  
"Shut up, you're both perfect." The door opened and Gemma, Jax, and Tig came inside.   
"Hi guys." I said and they all crowded around to see the baby.  
"She's so beautiful" Gemma said and Jax took out a camera to take about ten pictures of us in under a minute. Chloe scrunched her face at the flash and waved her arm in outrage. I laughed and Happy smiled  
"Yeah you tell him kid." I handed her to Gemma to hold and she melted at the sight of her sweet face.  
"Ooh, Hi baby girl, you are so precious. Tell Gramma Gemma all about the joys of being an hour old huh?" Chloe gurgled at her and I leaned against Hap.  
"You did good mama." Jax said as Gemma passed Chloe over to him. I smiled and nodded.  
"Did you guys check out the van?" Tig nodded and told him all about who it was. I wasn't listening I was watching Jax and Gemma fuss over my new born daughter. Gemma handed her back to me and I just rocked her softly and watched her fall asleep. I felt Happy take her from me as I started to doze off and I gave him a scowly face but he chuckled and told me "She'll be right next to you, you need to sleep baby." I sighed and rolled onto my side as he climbed back into the bed with me. He curled around me and kept his hand on the side of the crib beside the bed all night. I knew that he wasn't going to sleep very sound since he was in protective daddy mode. I wasn't wrong he scared the shit out of Half sack when he came in to drop off coffee and Hap pulled a gun on him.   
"What the hell man, what if I was a doctor?"   
"Well doc you should have knocked. They almost go abducted yesterday I'm gonna be jumpy for a while." Chloe started to cry and I sat up to feed her.   
"Turn around unless you wanna see a boob." He clapped his hands over his eyes and turned around so fast he lost his footing and fell over. I laughed and started to feed Chloe. I was dying for coffee but would have to wait until I got her home and started onto bottles. "Be nice to the kid Hap, he was trying to be nice and bring you coffee." He scowled at me and I gave him a sad look.   
"Don't look at me like that, I'm sorry. I just want you home where I know no one can get to you." I nodded and sniffled. _Damn extra hormones_ "Babe, I'm sorry don't cry. I didn't mean it."   
"I fucking know that, I'm just having a hormone issue there are too fucking many. Go take a walk or something." He shook his head and I nodded at him. "Go get breakfast or something I'll be fine for a few minutes I promise." He nodded and walked outside with Half sack. I knew that he didn't leave but I felt better after a few minutes alone. Chloe started to drift off so I started to sing softly to her. I was on the second round of Creep by Radiohead  
  
You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so fuckin' special  
But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here.  
I don't care if it hurts  
I wanna have control  
I wanna a perfect body  
I wanna a perfect soul  
  
I looked up at Happy and he was smiling at me. "I didn't know that you could sing like that." I nodded and set her down so she could rest peacefully.   
"I'm sorry I'm a crazy hormonal mess babe." He shook his head and leaned down to kiss me.   
"You're great baby, I'm just more scared of losing you both then ever since it really almost happened right in front of me. It's gonna take me a while to get your terrified expression and the sound of you screaming out of my head."  
"I get it. I don't blame you because I'm still scared that I couldn't get back to you. So I'm gonna be sticking close to you for a while ok?" He nodded and wrapped an arm around me. The doctor came in an hour later and told us that we were both healthy and able to go home. Happy had Jax bring my car last night so we loaded Chloe into her car seat and headed for home.


	7. Chapter 7

Happy was an incredible father, he always managed to pull patience out of no where and I didn't know how he did it. He could tell when I was at the end of my rope and would come and save me like he had been from the very beginning. Chloe was a really good baby, she wasn't really fussy and only woke up if she needed a change or bottle so maybe twice a night and she really did well with people. Hap and I didn't know where the hell she got that from since both of us fucking hated people and her biological father was a dick that had no social skills. She had been home for about two months now and I had decided to take her with me to the store, I'd taken her out to the club house or just for a car ride but never to the store since I knew that Happy was still a little protective of her. He was going to be mad that I took her out but even more mad that I took her out without him, but I left a detailed note for him and we needed more formula so it had to happen. I was almost ready to check out when he stomped over to me, with a very pissy look on his face. "Hello baby, I see you got my note." He scowled and looked at our sleeping daughter.   
"I thought we were gonna go to the store later and Gemma was gonna watch Chloe?"  
"We ran out of formula." He sighed and looked at me. "We did! and look we are fine babe you need to relax a little. This is Charming not some place where they snatch babies from the corner store." I looked at him and his eyes went soft. He knew that I was right.  
"I know that I overreacted but I-"  
"I know baby, It's fine.   
"I just don't-"  
"Babe." He put a hand over my mouth.  
"I love you both and I feel like if you go out without me something will happen. I know that isn't the case but still, I'll try to be better ok?" I nodded and he let go of my face.  
"You don't need to be better Hap, I'm glad that you are protective and I wouldn't want you any other way alright?" He nodded and I leaned up to kiss him.  
  
***** **Three Years Later** *****  
  
"Daddy!" Chloe squealed as she ran across the living room to wrap around his leg. I was waiting for my test to be done and I didn't hear Hap come in.  
"Hey baby where's your mama?"   
"Having morning sick in the bathroom. She told me to play."   
"Babe?" Happy called out  
"Shit- Just a minute babe!" He opened the door and I just stood there.  
"What's happenin'?" he asked as he leaned against the door frame.   
"Uh, oh you know, nothin'..." He gave me a look and I held up the pregnancy test box.   
"What's the verdict?" He sat on the edge of the tub and I shook my head.   
"Not done cooking yet." He nodded and then the phone dinged that my timer was done. I didn't move so Happy reached over and switched it off.  
"You wanna look?" I nodded and he handed the test to me. I shook my head and he laughed. "Baby, no matter what it says It's gonna be fine." I nodded and looked at the smiley face and pregnant symbol.   
"Congrats Daddy, you knocked me up." He laughed and pulled me onto his lap.   
"Am I good or what?" I laughed and nodded at him. "I love you and I'm happy about this, are you?"  
"I am, I think we are ready for another one. I was just as freaked out when I found out I was pregnant with Chloe don't worry." He nodded and I smiled at him. "I love you too." He put his had on my belly and kissed me.  
  
  
***** **Epilogue** *****  
  
  
Happy and I had a handsome little boy, Timothy he is five now and Chloe loves to tell him what to do even if he doesn't listen. He looks just like his daddy and acts like me which is both a blessing and a curse. I was watching Chloe help Timmy with his tie and smiled because she was telling him everything that she thought he should know about being a ring bearer. Yeah Happy and I are getting married and the kids are freaking excited. I walked down the aisle towards him and I couldn't have been happier, he was the most wonderful person that I could have ended up with and I loved him and our family with all my heart. I can't believe how much my life has changed, and all because my car broke down.


End file.
